


Spalona na popiół, powstanie- TŁUMACZENIE

by Toootie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na Baker Street dostarczono tajemniczy list i Sherlock dowiaduje  się, ze John nie jest taki zły w utrzymywaniu sekretów, jak sądził.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spalona na popiół, powstanie- TŁUMACZENIE

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Burnt to Ashes, She Will Rise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099650) by [BowlOfGlow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowlOfGlow/pseuds/BowlOfGlow). 



Kiedy John wrócił z Tesco, John znalazł Sherlocka w domu, zwiniętego w swoim fotelu. Gapił się niewidząco na drzwi, szarpiąc struny w posępny sposób, który zazwyczaj rezerwował na szczególnie frustrujące śledztwa oraz Mycrofta, i nie ruszył się nawet o cal, gdy John uchylił drzwi stopą, z ramionami wypełnionymi zakupami.  
\- Ta, dzięki za pomoc.- powiedział, wchodząc do kuchni, upuszczając torby na stół. Sherlock nadal szarpał leniwie struny skrzypiec. John otwarł lodówkę i zmarszczył czoło na to, co leżało w plastikowej torbie na trzeciej półce. Język? Wyglądało na język, ale zbyt duży, by pasować do ludzkich ust. No i ludzkie języki, John był tego całkiem pewien, były zdecydowanie mniej niebieskawe.  
\- List do ciebie przyszedł.- stwierdził Sherlock z salonu.  
\- Hmm.- mruknął John. Podniósł plastikowa torbę ostrożnie, między kciukiem, a palcem wskazującym i wrzucił do pojemnika na warzywa i owoce.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że zapłaciłeś ostatni rachunek za prąd.- powiedział, kiedy zarejestrował słowa Sherlocka. Otwarł szafki i zaczął rozkładać zakupy. Salon pozostawał podejrzanie cichy. John mógł sobie z łatwością wyobrazić detektywa zagubionego w myślach, próbującego przypomnieć sobie o wspólnej odpowiedzialności, o jakiej- niemal z pewnością- zapomniał.  
\- Tak, tak.- odparł po chwili, ale nie włożył zbyt dużo wysiłku w to, by brzmieć przekonująco.- Jest zaadresowany do ciebie.- kontynuował, wracając do poprzedniego tematu. John usłyszał, jak wstaje i wchodzi w drzwi do kuchni, mówiąc:  
\- Doktor John H. Watson- wyrecytował – Sypialnia na Górze, 221 Baker st...  
John wyrwał mu list z rąk, zanim mógł dokończyć czytanie adresu.  
\- Skąd to masz?- wykrztusił, ściskając list w pięści.  
Sherlock patrzył na niego z niewzruszonym obliczem.  
\- Leżał na stoliku do kawy kiedy wróciłem do domu.- odparł spokojnie.- Dziwne, prawda? Zwłaszcza, że jest oczywiste, że ty go tu nie zostawiłeś. Pani Hudson zwykle nie wchodzi na górę, by przynieść nam nasza pocztę. To było cudowne kwietniowe popołudnie i John zostawił otwarte okno, kiedy wyszedł z mieszkania. Jego oczy powędrowały do okna, zanim mógł się powstrzymać, potem wróciły do twarzy Sherlocka. Który nadal przyglądał mu się intensywnie. Miał pełne ciekawości spojrzenie, które czasem przybierał, kiedy próbował rozpracować nieoczekiwana zagadkę. To nie mogło skończyć się dobrze. John opuścił ramiona i wciągał powoli powietrze, próbując się opanować.  
\- Nie czytasz mojej poczty, Sherlock.- powiedział, wskazując na niego.- Rozmawialiśmy o tym.  
\- Pozwalasz mi używać swego laptopa.- Sherlock powiedział, jakby John był nierozsądny.- Czytuje twoje e-maile.  
\- NIE POZWALAM ci używać czegokolwiek; to ty ciągle hakujesz mój laptop, kiedy ci się nudzi!- John warknął.- I nie o to chodzi. Po prostu- nie czytaj moich listów.  
\- Nie przeczytałem go.- powiedział Sherlock.- Zauważyłeś, że pieczęć jest nadal nie przełamana.  
John spojrzał na pomięty list w pięści. To była prawda, czerwona, woskowa pieczęć nadal była nietknięta.  
\- I dobrze.- powiedzą. Odchrząknął i wepchnął list do kieszeni.- no cóż.  
Skinął głowa w stronę schodów.  
\- Szczególny sposób adresowania listów.- zauważył Sherlock lekkim tonem, kiedy John wszedł na pierwszy stopień. John się zatrzymał.  
\- Jak powiedziałem, to nie twój interes.  
Poszedł do pokoju, bardzo ostentacyjnie nie zatrzaskując drzwi, wcisnął list w pierwsza szufladę szafki nocnej i usiadł na łóżku. Usłyszał jak Sherlock wszedł na schody po mniej niż 5 sekundach i zatrzymał się tuz przed drzwiami.  
\- Serio, John, to jest dziecinne.- powiedział i och, czyż to nie była hipokryzja?  
\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.- powiedział John do drzwi.- A teraz, mógłbyś sobie pójść?  
\- Mówię...- odparł Sherlock, jego głos lekko się podniósł.- Że nie ma potrzeby dłużej udawać. To ewidentne, że nie chcesz ujawnić swego statusu wobec mnie, czymkolwiek to miałoby być... Na pewno nie wie, pomyślał John, panika rozkwitła mu w piersi. Był ostrożny, cały ten czas, jego historie zawsze były proste, nigdy nie dał Sherlockowi żadnych powodów, by go podejrzewał, więc jak..? Z drugiej strony drzwi, Sherlock gwałtownie przestał mówić, jakby mu przeszkodziła nagła myśl.  
\- O Boże.- powiedział, brzmiąc na tak przerażonego, jak John się czuł. – Powiedz, że mój brat nie namówił cię do tego. Nie raportowałeś mu tego wszystkiego, prawda?  
\- Co?- spytał John. Teraz nie miał absolutnie żadnego pojęcia o czym mówią. Właściwie, równie dobrze mógłby teraz przerzucić się na jakiś niezwiązany temat. Czemu on mówi o bracie?  
\- Aż do dzisiaj, mógłbym przysiąc, że twoje możliwości symulowania nie są wystarczająco dobre.- Sherlock chodził, mówiąc szybko.- Ale widzę teraz, że nie jesteś taką otwarta księga, za jaka cię miałem wcześniej.  
\- Sherlock.- John próbował mu przerwać, bo to stawało się bardzo dezorientujące z każdą sekunda. Wstał z łózka i otwarł drzwi. Sherlock stał wprost przed nim, twarz zmarszczona, usta zaciśnięte w wąską linie.  
\- Okay, masz coś przeciwko powiedzeniu mi, o co ci chodzi?- spytał John. Z jakiegoś powodu to wydawało się martwić Sherlocka jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Och, po prostu przestań, dobra?- warknął, jakby John był celowo ograniczony.- To oczywiste, że masz połączenie ze światem czarodziei, a ja wiem, że Mycroft byłby ucieszony... - serce Johna podskoczyło, kiedy podniósł rękę by zatrzymać zalew słów.- Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj.- powiedział, bo to nie miało sensu.- Jesteś CZARODZIEJEM?  
Twarz detektywa pozostała bez wyrazu, ale jego usta drżały.  
\- Oczywiście nie.- dociął mu.  
\- To co...  
\- Och, szczerze, John! Dodaj dwa do dwóch.  
To zajęło mu chwile, ale w końcu wszystkie kawałki puzzli zeszły się razem i sapnął cicho z zaskoczenia, kiedy zobaczył cały obrazek.  
\- Nie jesteś czarodziejem.- powiedział. - Jesteś... charłakiem?  
Oczekiwał, że Sherlock spojrzy... no cóż, może nie z podziwem, ale przynajmniej z zadowoleniem, jak zazwyczaj po jakiejś dedukcji Johna . Twarz detektywa jednak pozostawała pusta.  
\- Wiedziałem, że wreszcie to zobaczysz.-powiedział po prostu i nagle wyglądał, jakby cała irytacja wyciekła z niego, pozostawiając tylko zmęczenie. Owinął się ciaśniej połami swego szlafroka na piersi a o niejasnym kiwnięciu głowa w kierunku Johna, obrócił się dookoła i zszedł w dół. John nie poszedł za nim natychmiast… Pozostał w progu przez chwile, mrugając z wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę. Dzielili mieszkanie już od prawie pół roku i przez cały ten czas John był przekonany, że Sherlock był mugolem. Żadna różnica- głos w jego głowie powiedział. Ale tak nie było, prawda? Bo Sherlock wiedział o magii i czarodziejach i czarownicach i najwyraźniej utrzymywał w sekrecie całą tę część siebie. Czy Sherlock na serio nigdy nie miał podejrzeń co do niego? John uważałby to za dziwne, gdyby nie fakt, że nie był w kontakcie z jakiejkolwiek czarownica i czarodziejem od lat i wyglądało, że Sherlock też nie. No cóż, nie rozmyślnie, tak czy inaczej.  
Poszedł na dół i znalazł detektywa na sofie, plecami do pokoju. Jeśli słyszał, że John wchodzi do pokoju, to nawet się nie ruszył. John nie usiadł.  
\- Jesteś charłakiem.-powtórzył, powoli.  
\- No to już ustaliliśmy.- Sherlock przeciągnął słowa, z powodu pogardy, prawdopodobnie.  
\- A twój brat jest czarodziejem.- to mało być oświadczenie faktu, ale zabrzmiało jak pytanie.  
\- Z pewnością zauważyłeś jego niewytłumaczalne przywiązanie do parasola.- odparł Sherlock.  
\- Okay.- John usiadł na swoim fotelu, pocierając dłońmi po ramionach. Był cicho przez kolejna minutę, albo dwie.  
\- Domyślam się, że to wyjaśnia parę rzeczy.  
Sherlock rozwinął się ze swojej pozycji, przewrócił się na bok, by patrzeć mu w twarz.  
\- Tak?- spytał. Jego ton nie był prowokujący- jeśli cokolwiek, to brzmiał na zaciekawienie.  
\- Tak sądzę.- powiedział John, niepewnie.- Czemu myślisz, że Mycroft chciałby, żebym z tobą współpracował?  
Sherlock wzruszył jednym ramieniem.  
\- To jest taki rodzaj rzeczy, które Mycroft by zrobił.- odparł, co w ogóle nie wyjaśniało niczego.  
\- Choć jeśli to JEST przypadek, to muszę powiedzieć, że dziwi mnie, że o tobie nie wiedział.  
\- Zdobył dane na każdego czarodzieja i czarownice w Anglii, prawda?- zażartował.  
\- Obszerne, jestem pewien.- skomentował Sherlock i John nie mógł być pewny, czy to było na serio, czy nie.- Ale jednak nie jest wszechwiedzący, chociaż lubi się zachowywać, jakby był.  
John się uśmiechnął.  
\- Ewidentnie, ty też nie.  
\- Bazowałem na błędnym założeniu .- Sherlock zaprotestował.  
John położył się znów na fotelu, rozkładając ramiona w otwartym zaproszeniu.  
\- Prawda.- stwierdził.- Dalej, więc. Co możesz powiedzieć?  
Sherlock usiadł szybko. Wydawał się brać pytanie jako wyzwanie i przez chwile studiował Johna ze zmrużonymi oczami, dłonie złożone pod broda. Jak tylko cisza zaczęła graniczyć ze skrepowaniem, przemówił wreszcie:  
\- Jesteś z rodziny mugoli, oczywiście. Żadnych magicznych krewnych, z możliwym wyjątkiem dziwacznego wuja, o którym kiedyś żartowałeś z Lestradem, ale nie byłeś z nim blisko, więc list z przyjęciem do Hogwartu przyszedł jako niespodzianka. Byłeś uradowany dostając go. Cóż, wszystkie dzieci są, albo tak mi mówiono- ale w tym szczególnym przypadku to była nieoczekiwana szansa ucieczki z twojej przytłaczającej sytuacji rodzinnej, biorąc pod uwagę tendencje do alkoholizmu twojego ojca i jego wybuchowy temperament. Byłeś blisko ze swoja siostrą, ale na koniec znienawidziła cię za odejście, a ty nie rozmawiałeś z nią przez większość czasu, jaki spędziłeś w Hogwarcie. Byłeś przydzielony do Gryffindoru i całkiem szybko stałeś się członkiem drużyn Quidditcha, prawdopodobnie już na drugim roku, a na piątym zostałeś mianowany prefektem. Po skończeniu szkoły wróciłeś do rodziny i spędziłeś trochę czasu niańcząc swoja siostrę alkoholiczkę, nienawidząc faktu, że ona nadal cię nienawidzi. Dwa lata prawdopodobnie zajęło ci zrozumienie, że ona jest straconym przypadkiem i nie twoja odpowiedzialnością- byłeś bardzo uparty, ale nie głupi- a do tego czasu na powrót przywykłeś żyć między mugolami. Byłem blisko?  
Johna nigdy nie zawodziło zachwycenie tą łatwością, z jaka dedukcje wypadały z ust Sherlocka i jak żywo i PIĘKNIE w tych chwilach wyglądał. Zrozumiał, że musiał się głupio uśmiechać. W tej chwili nie dbał to tak bardzo.  
\- To niesamowite.- powiedział i detektyw odpowiedział uśmiechem, wyglądając na zadowolonego z siebie.- To znaczy, nie całkiem dokładnie.- -dodał i uśmiech Sherlocka opadł.- ale i tak robi wrażenie.  
\- Nie całkiem dokładne?- powtórzył urażonym tonem.- Co zrozumiałem źle?  
\- Nie dużą frajda jeśli ci to sam powiem, prawda?  
Sherlock się skrzywił.- Dobra. Rozwiążę to później i tak.  
\- Jestem pewny, że tak.- powtórzył John . Wstał z fotela.  
\- Więc co z listem?  
Oczywiście miał zamiar spytać. Będąc fair, John był zaskoczony, że Sherlock nie poszedł na przód i nie otwarł listu, gdy miał taka szanse.  
\- Wiesz, zasada o nie naruszaniu mojej prywatności nadal obowiązuje.  
Sherlock wywrócił oczami. Koncepcja prywatności nigdy nie była dla niego ważna. Nalegałby prawdopodobnie, aż John powiedziałby mu, albo sam próbował wymyślić i, biorąc pod uwagę jego upór, John mógł mu równie dobrze powiedzieć to już teraz i oszczędzić sobie kłopotu.  
\- Trzymasz zaproszenie na obchody Bitwy Hogwarckiej- wyjaśnił.- Zostałem zaproszony.  
\- Bitwa Hogwarcka. 2 maja 1988 roku.- Sherlock wyrecytował.  
Wyglądał jakby przewracał zakurzone strony jakiejś Encyklopedii w swoim umyśle. Znając go, prawdopodobnie to właśnie robił.  
\- Oczywiście. Brałeś w niej udział.  
\- Większość z nas brała.  
\- I nie chcesz jechać.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru.  
Sherlock przechylił głowę, studiując twarz Johna .  
\- Czemu?  
\- Czemu? Pytasz serio?  
\- To nie była jedyna wojna w jakiej brałeś udział.- wytknął.  
John potrząsnął głowa.  
\- To nie była zwykła wojna.  
\- Ktoś mógłby powiedzenie, że będziesz bardziej zainteresowany- zaczął detektyw, ale John go powstrzymał:  
\- Sherlock.- w jego głosie pojawiła się ostrzegawcza nuta.- Serio. Odpuść to. Sherlock zamilkł i, jak John poszedł na górę, zwinął się znów na sofie.

***

John nie zapomniał o liście z zaproszeniem. Wiedział, że musi być ostrożny. Listy przychodziły każdego roku, pod koniec kwietnia, od ponad dwóch dekad- oprócz ostatniego roku, kiedy by w Afganistanie. Po prawdzie dostarczenie go tam z Wielkiej Brytanii wymagałoby bardzo zdeterminowanej sowy, ale John dostawał listy w podobnie niezwykłych miejscach i spodziewał się, że jeden się pojawi, mimo wszystkich okoliczności. Kiedy się tak nie stało, pomyślał, że oni w końcu dali za wygraną- co sprawiło, że mowy list był stosunkowa niespodzianką. Nigdy nie odpowiadał, nawet za pierwszym razem. Część jego zastanawiała się, czy pojechanie tam, mimo wszystko,mogłoby mu wyjść na lepsze- ale później zaczął myśleć, kogo mógłby tam zastać a kogo nie mógł; i zawsze decydował, że nie pojedzie.

***  
Po ich rozmowie, Sherlock nie zadawał Johnowi żadnych pytań o jego rodzinę, albo czas spędzony w Hogwarcie, albo o Druga Wojnę. Właściwie, przez ponad tydzień, odkąd John dostał list, nie było żadnego przesłuchania, co było niezwykłe- tak bardzo, że John prawie zaczął się martwić. Kiedy Sherlock znowu podjął temat po dniach udawanej niewiedzy, John poczuł niemal ulgę.  
\- Czy to dlatego odszedłeś?- Sherlock spytał z kuchni, kiedy John przyciszył telewizor podczas przerwy na reklamy. Przez chwile John zastanawiał się, czy tamten mówił do niego gdy głośność była podkręcona załapał się tylko na koniec jednostronnej rozmowy.  
\- Hmm?- mruknął, bo to zdarzało się wystarczająco często, żeby wiedzieć, że Sherlock w końcu wyjaśni, jeśli John zachowa się odpowiednio niezainteresowanie.  
\- Świat czarodziejów.- powiedział niecierpliwie.- Po bitwie.  
Och. To.  
\- To nie była bitwa.- powiedzą.- To była wojna. To było... straszne i bezsensowne.  
\- Wojny zwykle takie są.- Sherlock zaobserwował, John podniósł pilota i wyłączył TV.  
\- Nie masz pojęcia, nie?- lekki ton go zirytował. Powinien wiedzieć, jak to jest, na pewno słyszał o tym, ale brzmiał kompletnie obojętnienie, jakby cała sprawa była tylko jakąś nudna polityczną aferą. Usłyszał, jak fotel Sherlocka drapie o podłogę przez parę sekund, zanim pojawił się w wejściu.  
\- Jak bym mógł. Nie było mnie tam.  
\- Nie.- zgodził się John.- Nie było cię .

***

To nie było tak, że John odwrócił się plecami do świata czarodziei. Nie złamał swej różdżki na dwa na końcu wojny i zadecydował ze skończył z magia.  
To było bardziej, jakby przeleciał przez siatkę. Zostawił Hogwart i musiał jeszcze myśleć o swej siostrze. Były rachunki do płacenia i sprawy do załatwienia po śmierci jego matki. Były inne wojny i to nie mniej ważne, tylko dlatego, że nie miały nic wspólnego ze światem czarodziei. Jeśli on nigdy nie odpowiadał na żaden list od starych przyjaciół, to dlatego- tak sobie mówił- że drążenie przeszłości nie zrobiłoby mu nic dobrego.

***

2 maja przyszedł i minął. Spędził jego większą część na miejscu zbrodni z detektywem. A jeśli Sherlock zauważył, że John jest bardziej cichy, niż zwykle, nie wspominał o tym.

***

kilka tygodni później, John wszedł do kuchni wczesnym rankiem i znalazł Sherlocka już tam siedzącego i został powitany słowami:  
\- Wiedziałeś, że Mycroft pojechał do szkoły z bieżącym dyrektorem Hogwartu?  
\- Co?- spytał John, bo nie był wystarczająco obudzony do przeprowadzenia tej rozmowy.  
\- Dyrektor Hogwartu.- powtórzył Sherlock.- Russell Drayton. Okazali się bliskimi przyjaciółmi. No cóż, tak bliskimi, jak ktokolwiek mógł kiedykolwiek być z Mycroftem. John potarł dłonią twarz.  
\- Co to ma wspólnego z czymkolwiek?  
\- Poprosiłem o mała przysługę i Drayton będzie bardzo zadowolony mogąc nas gościć dzień, lub dwa. Znaczenie tych słów przenikało do umysłu Johna kilka chwil.  
\- Co?  
\- Pozwolenie Dyrektora, żeby odwiedzić szkołę jest wymagane i nie łatwo udzielane, jeśli nie jesteś rodzicem, ale Mycroft pociągnął za kilka sznurków...  
\- Czekaj. Jedziemy do Hogwartu? Kiedy ja się na to zgadzałem?  
\- Chcesz tego.- powiedział Sherlock marszcząc czoło.  
\- Nie, nie chce! Czemu myślisz, że ja nigdy nie wrócę?  
\- Bo.- wyjaśnił Sherlock – Unikasz ludzi. Porzuciłeś wszelki kontakty z przyjaciółmi, tak szybko, jak opuściłeś szkołę, ledwo używałeś magii po tym jak wróciłeś do życia pośród mugoli.  
\- Okay.- John go zatrzymał. - My nie... nie zrobimy tego.  
\- Czemu nie? - Sherlock spytam, brzmiąc na zaskoczonego.  
\- Ponieważ.- powiedział John, próbując utrzymać głos spokojnym.- Już ci powiedziałem, żebyś nie kombinował i wiem, że nie potrafisz się powstrzyma, ale myślałem, że MOŻE, choć jeden raz, będzie cię obchodziły czyjeś uczucia.  
Oczy Sherlocka zrobiły się chłodne. To był znajomy wyraz twarzy, choć John rzadko go widział skierowany na niego- zwykle był zarezerwowany dla niekompetencjach policjantów i wkurzająco głupich klientów. 

\- Bardzo dobrze.- powiedział detektyw i to brak kąśliwych przytyków powiedział Johnowi, że zdołał go zranić.  
\- Sherlock.-powiedział John z westchnieniem, ale Sherlock go zignorował i poszedł do pokoju, zatrzaskując drzwi za nim. John nastawił czajnik, bo kurde, nawet nie było jeszcze 07.00 i potrzebował trochę kofeiny. Czy by zbyt szorstki? Sherlock wyglądał na niemal podekscytowanego przyszłością towarzyszenia Johnowi do Hogwartu. Ewidentnie myślał, że robi mu przysługę, ale John powiedział , żeby nie nalegał, a on i tak zignorował jego prośbę. Wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie. Prawdopodobnie próbował być uprzejmy, na swój własny sposób. Jak na kogoś, kto czytał ludzi tak łatwo, detektyw potrafił być całkiem bezradny na temat uczuć i cóż, nie chciał zmartwić Johna. Właściwie był dziwnie cichy, choć nawet John mógł powiedzieć, że miał dużo więcej pytań do zadania.  
Czajnik kliknął, ale John go zignorował. Poszedł do pokoju Sherlocka, pukając delikatnie w drzwi.  
\- Sherlock?  
Nie było odpowiedzi, nie zaskakująco.  
\- Mogę wejść?  
Czekał przez kilka sekund i już obrócił się, by iść z powrotem do salonu, kiedy usłyszał, jak detektyw mówi:  
\- Jeśli musisz.  
Uchylił drzwi odrobinę, zaglądając do środka. Sherlock siedział na łóżku, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w otwartej książce leżącej na kolanach. Włosy na lewej stronie głowy miał przypłaszczone, co podpowiedziało Johnowi, że prawdopodobnie nie czytał wcale ale, leżał na łóżku przygotowany do dąsów.  
\- Nigdy nie byłeś w Hogwarcie. - powiedział John. Nie chciał wcale tego powiedzieć, ale słowa wypadły mu z ust, zanim mógł się zatrzymać, zaskakując ich obu. Sherlock podniósł spojrzenie znad książki.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie.- powiedział, brzmiąc na zaskoczonego, potem zmarszczył czoło.- To nie dlatego. Pytałem...-powiedział pospiesznie, a John odpędził wyjaśnienia machnięciem ręki. \- Wiem, wiem.  
Sherlock zamknął książkę.  
\- Zobaczyłem wyraz twarzy, kiedy myślałeś o Hogwarcie.- powiedział. Patrzył w dół a nie na twarz Johna, choć nie mógł dłużej udawać, że czyta.  
\- Ja tylko wierzyłem, że to mogłoby pomóc; pojechać tam któregoś dnia, który nie będzie połączony z ewidentnie traumatycznym dla ciebie wydarzeniem; kiedy szkoła nie będzie zatłoczona ludźmi, których unikałeś od lat. Myślałem, że to mogłoby być... zamknięciem.  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Ale jeśli nie chcesz jechać, nie mam zamiaru cię zmuszać.  
John wszedł do pokoju i zamknął drzwi. Oparł się o nie, z ramionami wetkniętymi za plecy.  
\- Straciłem przyjaciół…- John zaczął. Widział, że Sherlock patrzy w górę, ale nie mógł na niego patrzeć, więc utrzymywał spojrzenie utkwione w butach...  
\- Cóż, większość ludzi też. Nie straciłem nikogo z rodziny, i w tym względzie miałem większe szczęście, niż większość.- zatrzymał się. Chciał, żeby Sherlock zrozumiał, ale nie sądził, że może nawet zacząć opisywać horror, desperacje ostatniego roku.  
\- Była taka dziewczyna. Z tego samego rocznika co ja, z innego domu. A ja… ja naprawdę ją lubiłem.-Zachichotał bez radości.- Była bardzo bystra, zabawna. Pewna siebie. Zdecydowała się zostać, razem. Wiedzieliśmy, że będzie źle, ale nie sadze, że któreś z nas się spodziewało...- zamilkł, wypuścił powietrze powoli . Sherlock nie powiedział nic.- Miała 17 lat.- John ciągnął. Większość z uczniów, była nawet młodsza, Boże, tam byli... oni byli dziećmi. Na końcu bitwy oni przenieśli wszystkie ciała do Wielkiego Hallu i było ich tylu. Tak wielu.  
Głos Johna stał się szorstki. Wciągnął trzęsący się oddech i spojrzał w górę na Sherlocka, który patrzył na niego z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Przepraszam.- powiedział. John usłyszał jak mówi te słowa tylko kilka razy, odkąd go znał, i teraz zabrzmiało dziwnie. John skinął głową.  
\- Nie mylisz się jednak- dodał cicho. Sherlock wyglądał na skonfundowanego.- Chciałbym wrócić.- przyznał John.- Może powinienem.  
Sherlock postukał palcami w okładkę książki.  
\- Zrobię rezerwacje.- powiedział.

***  
Na koniec pojechali 11 Expressem do Hogwartu, bo Sherlock niezłomnie odmówił użycia Sieci Fiuu i wydawał się nie wierzyć w zdolności Johna na bezpieczne użycie zaklęcia Apparate, mówiąc mu, że preferuje zatrzymanie wszystkich kończyn, dziękuje bardzo.  
John przypomniał mu, kiedy wsiadali do pociągu.  
\- Pamiętaj, to ty nalegałeś na ekspres. Nie zacznij narzekać jeśli się znudzisz.  
Sherlock tylko wywrócił wtedy oczami. 

Ekspres kursował tylko dwa razy na tydzień o tej porze roku i był używany tylko przez czarownice i czarodziei, którzy potrzebowali dostać się do Hogsmeade, więc nie było wielu pasażerów w pociągu. Przedział w którym usiedli był pusty i taki pozostał przez cały czas. Sherlock wyjął z małej walizki wielki tom chemii i zniknął za nim, bez słowa. Ku zaskoczeniu Johna był cichy przez większość podróży, John kartkował roztargniony swoja własna, ale nie mógł się skoncentrować wystarczająco, by czytać. Wyjrzał za okno na bezkresne zielone pola, które rozciągały się jak oknem sięgnąć. Pamiętał oczekiwanie, ekscytacje z dnia, kiedy po raz pierwszy siedział w tym samym pociągu, wyglądając na te sama część wiejskiej okolicy. James był pierwszym dzieciakiem, z którym kiedykolwiek rozmawiał. Wspomnienia wynurzyły się, nieproszone, i John zamknął oczy. Przysypiał, i budził się przez kilka godzin. Kiedy w końcu się obudził całkiem, Sherlock wyglądał przez okno, najwyraźniej zagubiony w myślach.  
\- Wszystko w porządku?- spytał John, głos nadal był ochrypły od snu.  
Kiedy patrzył na jego twarz znowu, by zobaczyć, czy może to nazwać to już zniknęło. Gospoda Pod Trzema Miotłami nie różniła się znacznie od tego jak ją John zapamiętał. Teraz miała innego właściciela oczywiście- pogodną dziewczynę tuz po 30tce, która wydawała się zachwycona przybyciem, aż dwóch gości.  
\- Nigdy nie mamy dużo ludzi o tej porze roku.- wyjaśniła.- Jest lepiej około Gwiazdki. Ludzie kochają wtedy przyjeżdżać, jest całkiem świątecznie. Byłeś tu wcześniej?  
Skierowała to pytanie do Johna, ale jej oczy przesunęły się na twarz Sherlocka, zanim szybko wróciły do twarzy Johna. Niezbyt zaskakujące. Ani John ani Sherlock nie nosili szat, ale Johna prosta koszula i dżinsy nie przyciągały tak uwagi, jak Sherlocka nieskazitelny garnitur.  
\- Tak.- odparł John z uśmiechem, biorąc swój i Sherlocka klucz.- Ale to było dawno temu.  
Oba ich pokoje były na tym samym piętrze. Sherlock nie chciało się brać swej własnej walizki, a kiedy John osiągnął górę schodów z ich bagażem, dalej stał przed drzwiami pokoju, marszcząc czoło na ekran swego telefonu.  
\- Oczywiście.- mruczał do siebie.- Sherlock tkwi cały czas w Czarnych Czasach. Jak mogłem zapomnieć?  
Detektyw wetknął klucz do zamka i wszedł do środka, zamykając drzwi tuż przed twarzą Johna. Pokój Johna był mały i przytulny. Na łóżku leżało kilka poduszek, miękki czerwony dywanik i kilka książek upchniętych na małej szafce nocnej. Małe zdjęcie w ramce wisiało nad kominkiem- idylliczny obrazek mężczyzny i kobiety siedzących na skalistej górze, patrzących na stado owiec. Kiedy John rozpakowywał walizkę, rozległo się pukanie w jego drzwi i Sherlock wetknął głowę do środka, nie czekając na reakcje.  
\- Już ci się nudzi?- spytał John.- Jest tu parę książek, jeśli chcesz poczytać.  
\- Tak, tak.- Sherlock odparł roztargniony. - Jeśli o tym mowa, masz zapalniczkę? W moim pokoju są świece, ale nie mogę znaleźć żadnych zapałek.  
\- Masz.- John wyciągnął zapalniczkę z kieszeni dżinsów i podał ja mu i właśnie wtedy zanotował, że Sherlock ma na sobie płaszcz.  
\- Gdzie idziesz?  
\- Wychodzę. Łyknąć trochę powietrza.-powiedział, jakby to było wystarczające wyjaśnienie.  
\- Dobra, pójdę z tobą.- powiedział John, chwytając kurtkę, ale Sherlock stanął w przejściu.  
\- John.- westchnął niecierpliwie.- Nie jestem mugolem. Żyłem wśród czarodziei przez lata, zanim ty nawet dowiedziałem się, że istnieje magia.  
Detektyw zamilkł na chwile i choć jego słowa brzmiały na zirytowane, patrzył na Johna z żarliwością.  
\- Nic mi się nie stanie.  
John się zawahał. Zważywszy na to, jak Sherlock najwyraźniej zapomniał, że magia wpływa na mugolską technologię. Nadal miał pewne wątpliwości, ale tamten miał racje. Nie był dzieckiem, chociaż mógł tak się zachowywać czasem i nie był, praktycznie mówiąc, mugolem  
\- Dobra.- stwierdził.-Ale spróbuj nie zostawać tam zbyt długo, musimy wstać wcześniej jutro.

John obudził się czując się dziwnie dobrze wypoczęty. Prawie minutę zajęło mu przypomnienie sobie, gdzie się znajduje, a kiedy to zrobił, przewrócił się na plecy, mrugając w kierunku sufitu.  
\- Co ja tu robię?- spytał sam siebie.  
\- Niech to szlag, jeśli wiem, sir!- wykrzyknął głos z obrazka w ramce nad kominkiem. Sufit nie miał odpowiedzi do zaoferowania. Kiedy Johna wstał, znalazł Sherlocka już na dole, siedzącego przy jednym ze stołów, przeglądającego „Proroka Codziennego”.  
\- To jest całkowita bzdura.- stwierdził opryskliwie, zamiast powitania, zamykając gazetę. Talerz jajek i kiełbasek z tostami z masłem leżały obok niego nietknięte.  
\- Masz zamiar coś zjeść?- spytał John. Sherlock wzruszył ramionami, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że i tak o to nie dba, ale podniósł widelec, by dźgnąć jajka i w końcu zaczął skubać tosta. John zamówił śniadanie dla siebie . Spojrzał na jedna stronę gazety. Było tam coś o ostatnich politycznych kampaniach prowadzonych przez Stowarzyszenie Magicznych Istot, ale John był poza tym światem od tak dawna, że nie mógł załapać o co chodzi w artykule.  
\- Powinniśmy już iść.- powiedział, kiedy skończył swoją kawę. To był piękny dzień, który sprawiał, że przechadzka do zamku była właściwie przyjemna. Serce Johna zadygotało, kiedy podchodzili do Zakazanego lasu, który graniczył z terenami szkoły. Zobaczył w dali okrąg boiska do Quidditcha, chatę ogrodnika, a w końcu wyraźny zarys samego zamku, którego szpiczaste wieże odznaczały się na tle czystego nieba. Zatrzymał się na środku ścieżki, przyglądając się temu wszystkiemu przez chwile. Było nawet piękniej, niż to co zapamiętał.  
\- Wątpię, by usłyszeli jak zapukamy. – Sherlock wymruczał, kiedy podeszli bliżej.  
Właśnie kończył to zdanie, kiedy masywne drzwi zaczęły się powoli obracać na zawiasach, otwierając się na główny hall wejściowy. Chudy człowiek w butelkowo- zielonej szacie stał wprost za drzwiami. Miał siwiejące włosy i wąski wąsik, który sprawiał, że jego twarz wyglądała na mysią.  
\- Witam, witam!- powiedział uśmiechając się szeroko, gdy Sherlock i John weszli do środka. Jak na tak krucho wyglądającego człowieka, miał zaskakująco gromki głos.  
\- Jestem Russell Crayton.- powiedział kiedy weszli w korytarz. - Pan musi być Johnem Watsonem.  
Potrząsnął ręką Johna z wigorem.  
\- A to oczywiście, Sherlock Holmes pański brat powiedział mi o pańskiej pracy.- potrząsnął ręką Sherlocka także, najwyraźniej niewzruszony, poważnym wyrazem twarzy detektywa.- Straszliwie interesujące.  
\- Nie wątpię.- stwierdził Sherlock. \- Myślałem, że najlepiej będzie przywitać panów w hollu.- wyjaśnił Drayton nieświadomy.- Używam Czaru Detekcji by wiedzieć, kiedy się panowie zbliżaliście do zamku. Jestem pewien, że nie macie ci przeciwko...  
\- Wcale.- odparł John szybko, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby Sherlock planował odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. \- Oczywiście możecie zwiedzać zamek na własna rękę- jestem pewny, że pan Watson pamięta jak tu jest, ale woźny może nadal zrobić panom krótką wycieczkę, jeśli chcecie.  
\- To nie będzie konieczne- powiedział Sherlock, szybko mu przerywając.  
\- Oczywiście, oczywiście. Ostrzegłbym was, żebyście byli ostrożni, ale cóż, uczniowie poruszają się po zamku z łatwością, więc nie sadzę byście panowie mieli jakiekolwiek problemy. Choć trzymałbym się z dala od korytarza na 6 piętrze, gdybyście chcieli mojej rady.  
John niemal kusiło by mu wytknąć, że pierwszoroczni ciągle gubią się cały czas a jeden chłopak z jego domu raz nie wracał do pokoju wspólnego przez trzy dni, ale to przemilczał. Dyrektor zwrócił się do Sherlocka:  
\- To pańska pierwsza wizyta?  
\- Tak.-powiedział Sherlock sztywno. Drayton nie wydał się zauważać.  
\- Och, więc musi pan pójść do biblioteki! Jest na pierwszym piętrze. Człowiek nauki jak pan na pewno znajdzie ja imponującą, mamy całkiem pokaźną kolekcje tomów z...  
\- Tak, tak.- przerwał Sherlock.- Fascynujące. Dziękuję za pańska pomoc, panie Drayton, myślę, że ja i John zdołamy sobie dać rade z zamkiem lepiej, niż przeciętni 11latkowie.  
\- Racja.-powiedział Drayton. Wygładził przód swej szaty oboma rękami.  
\- Oczywiście.- John skinął głowa.- Dziękujemy.  
Obserwował jak dyrektor wchodził szybko na schody. Jak tylko John uwierzył, że znalazł się poza obrębem słuchu, zwrócił się do detektywa i wysyczał:  
\- To było koniczne?  
Twarz detektywa posmutniała.  
\- Co?  
\- Wiesz co.- powiedział John, próbując ściszyć głos.- On był po prostu grzeczny...  
Sherlock zrobił minę.  
\- A ty byłeś dupkiem. Co z tobą? Zachowujesz się dziwnie odkąd przyjechaliśmy wczoraj.  
\- Nie mam...  
\- Słuchaj.- kontynuował John, zagłuszając go.- Rozumiem, że bycie tutaj może być lekko niezręczne dla ciebie.  
\- John. Zaoferowałem, że tu przyjadę z tobą?  
\- Tak.- zgodził się John.  
\- Więc proszę, czy myślisz, że mógłbyś być trochę mniejszym dupkiem, choć przez jeden dzień?  
Usta detektywa zadrżały w krótkim uśmiechu.  
\- Spróbuje.  
\- Dobrze.- John skinął głowa.- Jestem pewny, że to cię nie zabije.  
Obaj spojrzeli na wielka marmurowa klatkę schodowa prowadzącą na wyższe pietra.  
\- Właściwie.- stwierdził Sherlock- Myślę, że chciałbym przyjrzeć się bibliotece.  
Jak się okazało, Sherlock był całkiem zadowolony badając bibliotekę. Przeglądał starannie półki w dziale Zielarstwa i Eliksirów, wyciągając zakurzone stare tomy, przelatując przez ich strony i siedząc prosto w środku alejki, kiedy mu się nie chciało zanieść książek z powrotem na stół. Kilku młodych uczniów patrzyło ciekawie na Johna i Sherlocka, a grupka dziewczyn zerkała na nich, ukrywając swe chichoty za ich pergaminami.  
\- Nie potrzebuje niańki.- stwierdził Sherlock, a propos niczego, po około godzinie, kiedy John ziewnął trzeci raz z rzędu w ciągu 10 minut.  
\- Ciężki los.- odparł John.- Ale ty nie będziesz nigdzie łaził, beze mnie.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru łazić. - powiedział Sherlock, John spojrzał na niego znacząco i Sherlock westchnął.  
\- Dobrze.- powiedział na głos, zamykając książkę, która trzymał i podnosząc się z podłogi. Dziewczyna siedząca przy najbliższym stole przestała pisać i patrzyła na niego.  
\- Jeśli to jest to, jaki masz zamiar być...  
\- Nie mówiłem, że musimy od razu wychodzić.- stwierdził John. Był właściwie zadowolony, że Sherlock uważał bibliotekę za tak interesującą, że nie chciał gasić jego radości, ale równocześnie nie miał ochoty spędzać tu połowy dnia.  
\- Cóż, jesteś znudzony i ewidentnie swędzi cię, żeby pójść gdzie indziej.- wskazał mu detektyw.- Myślę, że masz na myśli jakieś szczególne miejsce. Możesz iść tam sam, albo możemy iść razem, ale skoro mi nie ufasz, kiedy zostaje sam...  
Sherlock strzepnął marynarkę, odłożył książkę na jej miejsce na półce. John poczuł nagle ukłucie poczucia winy.  
\- Jeśli obiecasz, że zostaniesz TUTAJ...- zaczął.  
\- Tak.-powiedział Sherlock zirytowanym tonem, ale jego twarz się rozjaśniła.  
\- Dobra.- powiedział John. To mógł być straszliwy pomysł.- To zobaczymy się za kilka godzin.  
\- Tak.- powiedział Sherlock, ale już kucał z powrotem, by zajrzeć na niska półkę, a John nie był pewien czy słuchał.  
\- Proszę, trzymaj się z dala od Ksiąg Zakazanych.  
Sherlock mruknął i John zdecydował, że to wystarczająco dobra odpowiedź. 

Cmentarz był teraz większy, niż pamiętał. Ostatni raz, gdy tędy szedł, był tylko garścią krzyży wetkniętych w świeżo rozkopaną ziemie. Teraz żwir chrupał mu pod stopami, kiedy szedł między nagrobkami i żywopłotami i kwitnącymi krzewami, który zostały zasadzone wzdłuż boków cmentarza. Wyglądały inaczej niż goły, żałosny skrawek ziemi, jaki pamiętał. Szedł powoli przez groby, zatrzymał się na minutę, albo dwie, przed każdym imieniem, jakie rozpoznawał, przesuwając palcami po wyrytych literach imion przyjaciół. Ta smutna procesja zajęła mu godzinę, albo coś koło tego i do czasu, gdy skończył, czuł się emocjonalnie wykończony. Zatrzymał się, by podnieść wiązankę żółtych kwiatków z małego, pachnącego krzewu. Dalej pamiętał miejsce, gdzie ona został pochowana i zostawił sobie jej nagrobek jako ostatni. Nagrobek był bardzo prosty. Nie było fotografii tylko imię- Mary Morstan i kilka wersów z wiersza, którego nie pamiętał, choć coś mu lekko świtało:  
„Jestem łagodnymi gwiazdami, które świecą na niebie,  
Nie stój nad moim grobem i nie płacz,  
Nie ma mnie tutaj. Nie umarłam.”  
Musiała je wybrać siostra Mary, ale John nie rozmawiał z nią od ponad 20 lat. Nie było wazonu, więc położył kwiaty u podstawy nagrobka.

„Twój ulubiony kolor” chciał powiedzieć. „Widzisz, pamiętam” ale to było głupie, mówić do kawałka kamienia i John wątpił, że mógłby wycisnąć jakiekolwiek słowo z zaciśniętej piersi, nawet, gdyby chciał; więc nic nie powiedział. Zamiast tego odchrząknął i usiadł, czytając kilka razy tych kilka linijek wyrytych w granicie. Siedział tam bardzo długo.  
Pora obiadu przyszedł i minęła, zanim wstał z twardej ziemi. Wrócił do biblioteki, nie wierząc naprawdę, że znajdzie tam Sherlocka, ale nie wiedząc, gdzie go szukać. Stół, przy którym siedział Sherlock, był przewidywalnie pusty, choć tu nadal była sterta książek, których nie chciało mu się odłożyć na miejsce.  
John westchnął, rozejrzał się. Zauważył jakieś dziewczyny, które chichotały z Sherlocka; siedziały przy stole, gwałtownie skrobiąc piórami, czasami przestając, by poszukać czegoś w wielkiej księdze. Ewidentnie odrabiały zadania domowe. John podszedł do ich stołu, odchrząknął:  
\- Witam.  
Skrobanie piór ustało i cztery pary oczu zwróciły się na Johna.  
\- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam. Właśnie się zastanawiam, czy wiecie, gdzie poszedł mój przyjaciel.  
\- Pana przyjaciel?- jedna z dziewczyn powtórzyła opryskliwym tonem.  
\- Myślę, że go widziałam .- powiedziała inna dziewczyna. Poprawiła grube okulary na nosie.  
\- Poszedł za jakimś Ravenclawami do Szklarni Numer Jeden.  
\- Szklarnia Numer Jeden?- powtórzył John. Miał nagły przebłysk Sherlocka szmuglującego jakieś trujące magiczne rośliny, by je badać na Baker Street i musiał stłumić dreszcz.  
\- Oni maja lekcje Zielarstwa.- wyjaśniła dziewczyna.- Wyglądał na zainteresowanego.  
Wszystkie wróciły do ich zadań, ewidentnie czując, że dostarczyły bardziej wyczerpujących informacji.  
\- Dzięki.- mruknął John. Jak już miał wyjść z Biblioteki, zauważył kawałek papieru na książkach, które Sherlock zostawił na stole. Podniósł go, rozpoznając pająkowate pismo.  
„John, idę do jednej z cieplarni. Zostałem zaproszony, by asystować na lekcji Zielarstwa. Nie martw się, będę nadzorowany (ostatnie słowo było podkreślone trzy razy). Zobaczymy się później, na lunchu.- SH”  
No cóż, to było kilka godzin temu, więc Bóg wie, gdzie Sherlock był teraz. Miejmy nadzieje, że z nauczycielem, a nie spaceruje sam po szkole. W tym przypadku, John pomyślał, mógł równie dobrze, przejść się po zamku. Dźwięk kamienia zgrzytającego o kamień napełnił wieże, kiedy jeden z ruszających się schodów zaczął się powoli obracać. Jakby nic się nie zmieniło. Zbroje, kandelabry, dywany, wszystko było tak, jak John zapamiętał. Setki portretów nadal dekorowało ścianę. Gdyby ktoś przyszedł do Hogwartu dzisiaj po raz pierwszy, mógłby nigdy nie wyobrazić sobie, że ta część zamku była kiedyś zniszczona i musiała być całkowicie odbudowana. Były oczywiście oznaki, ale subtelne. Dyskretna płyta upamiętniająca, z białego marmuru była umiejscowiona na czubku jednej kondygnacji schodów, które prowadziły do wejścia na pierwsze piętro- było na niej napisane: „Spalona na popiół, powstanie” a pod spodem "2 maja 1988 roku".  
Liczne portrety prawdopodobnie zastąpiono innymi, choć John rozpoznał kilka z jego uczniowskich lat: portret 3 młodych mnichów, zirytowanego rycerza na czarnym koniu, eteryczną czarnowłosą młodą wiedźmę w niebieskiej szacie. Wędrował bez celu przez chwile, zagubiony w myślach. Odległy głos w jego mózgu mówił mu, że prawdopodobnie powinien poszukać detektywa- ale wtedy pomyślał, że prawdopodobnie niedługo sam skieruje się do gospody, jeśli nie było go tam już w tej chwili, a zatem większy sens miało to, żeby John poczekał tam, a nie szukał go po całym zamku. John pozwolił stopom prowadzić się tam, gdzie chciały i znalazł się na korytarzach i schodach, prowadzących na południe, do Wieży Astronomicznej. Dzisiaj nie było zajęć Astronomii, toteż John wszedł na górę, mając nadzieje, że znajdzie jakąś otwarta i pusta klasę.  
Wieża była najwyższym miejscem w całym zamku. Inaczej niż inne wieże, ta miała okna które były wielkie i wysokie a nie szpiczaste i wąskie, po to, by uczniowie mogli mieć lepszy widok na rozgwieżdżone niebo w nocy. Była tam okrągła, otwarta przestrzeń na górze, bez ścian i wielkie kamienne łuki podtrzymywały dach z metalową balustrada dookoła. John wszedł tam i zaskoczył go widok- stojącej na środku jednej z łuków, obramowanej przez część nieba- raczej znajomej sylwetki.  
\- Sherlock?- powiedział, mrugając. Do zachodu słońca nadal było kilka godzin, ale słonce już wisiało niżej na horyzoncie, zalewając wieże złotym blaskiem. Sherlock się obrócił. Nie wyglądał na szczególnie zaskoczonego widząc Johna, jakby właściwie czekał, aż się pokaże.  
\- Witaj.- powiedzą.- Opuściłeś lunch.  
Miał w tej chwili na sobie płaszcz, kołnierz postawiony a John by się z nim droczył na ten temat, gdyby nie było tu wietrznie.  
\- Nie sądziłem, że znajdę cię tutaj.  
Podszedł do poręczy, stając obok Sherlocka. Z tej pozycji mogli zobaczyć jezioro, na którym iskrzył się blask słońca. Góry po obu stronach wydawały się zamykać teren szkoły w bezpiecznym uścisku.  
\- Bouldstrige powiedział, że stąd jest najlepszy widok na jezioro.- odparł Sherlock .  
John zmarszczył czoło, próbując zrozumieć to zdanie.  
\- Bouldstrige?  
\- Profesor Eliksirów.- wyjaśnił detektyw.- Interesujący facet. Spotkaliśmy się przy obiedzie. Wspominał o mojej monografii na temat trujących roślin, które są, jak się okazało, tematem, na który wie bardzo dużo.  
\- Racja.-John próbował – i nie dawał rady- wyobrazić sobie tej sceny. Nie miał pojęcia, kto to jest Bouldstrige, ale nie mógł wyobrazić sobie Sherlocka, który rozmawia z czarodziejem, i nie kończy się to krzykami i kilkoma rzuconymi zaklęciami. Niewiara musiała się odbić wyraźnie na jego twarzy, bo Sherlock dodał rozdrażnionym tonem.  
\- Mieliśmy fascynującą dyskusje o właściwościach Atropa Belladonna.  
\- No cóż, w to mogę uwierzyć.- stwierdził John, uśmiechając się i Sherlock wykrzywił się drwiąco. Trzymał ręce na poręczy i stukał w nią palcami, i w ciszy która potem nastąpiła, John zrozumiał, że się na niego gapi. Nerwowe kręcenie się Sherlocka sprawiło, że coś mu kliknęło w głowie i instynktownie pochylił się do kołnierza detektywa, by go powąchać.  
\- Co..?- powiedział Sherlock, odsuwając się o krok, ale brzmiał na bardziej zaalarmowanego, niż zdezorientowanego.  
\- Paliłeś.  
Na wpół oczekiwał, że Sherlock zaprzeczy, ale on tylko wywrócił oczami.  
\- Nic ci nie umknie.-mruknął.  
John wyciągnął rękę.  
\- W tym przypadku poproszę z powrotem moją zapalniczkę.  
Sherlock wyłowił zapalniczkę z kieszeni i posłusznie ja oddał.  
\- A więc Hufflepuff.- powiedział znienacka, kiedy John włożył zapalniczkę do kieszeni i spojrzał na niego.  
\- Skąd wiesz?- spytał, bo był całkiem pewien, że nie wspominał już o tym odkąd powiedział o tym po raz pierwszy.  
\- No cóż, byłem do teraz.- powiedział Sherlock, a John się roześmiał.  
\- A także, znam cię.- dodał bardziej poważnym tonem Sherlock.  
\- Myślę, że to pasuje.  
John oparł się o barierkę.  
\- Ty, z drugiej strony, idealnie pasowałbyś do Ravenclawu.  
Sherlock mruknął niejasno, dźwięk nie był ani zgodą, ani zaprzeczeniem.  
\- Nie ma sposobu, żeby wiedzieć to na pewno. Choć to złamałoby serce mamusi. Była dumą Slytherinu.  
To był pierwszy raz odkąd Sherlock dowiedział się, że John jest czarodziejem, kiedy wspomniał swoja rodzinę. John nie mógł powiedzieć, że jest zaskoczony przez to oświadczenie- gdyby miał oceniać po bracie Sherlocka, szacunek do tradycji i duma z czyjegoś statusu społecznego były bardzo, bardzo wysoko cenione przez tę rodzinę.  
Mógł sobie to wyobrazić- długa linia czystej krwi, niechętna by mieszać się z mugolami, albo czarodziejami pochodzącymi z mugolskich rodzin. Założyłby się, że także pół tuzina domowych skrzatów. To by zresztą wyjaśniało wiele rzeczy.  
\- Ona nie przyjęła tego dobrze, prawda?- spytał John. Nie musiał precyzować o co chodzi.  
\- Który rodzic przyjął to dobrze?-powiedział detektyw, z wzruszeniem ramion.- Okropnie rozczarowująca sprawa, dla wszystkich zainteresowanych. Nawet Mycroft nie dokuczał mi tym tematem. Dla mnie to było nieważne, ale on faktycznie mi współczuł.  
\- Więc twój brat jest idiotą.- ta odpowiedź natychmiast wyskoczyła na usta Johna. Sherlock wyszczerzył zęby.  
\- Powtarzam to od lat. Tak czy inaczej...- Sherlock przerwał na chwilkę.- Nie mam nic przeciwko byciu charłakiem, John. Już nie. to...- zrobił wymijający gest ręką, włączając przestrzeń w której stali, albo może cały zamek.- To nie jest moje miejsce.- Pociągnął nosem, a potem dodał.- Program edukacyjny jest i tak strasznie nienaukowy.  
John się zaśmiał.  
\- Tak. Bo cóż. Magia i nauka nie łączą się zbyt dobrze.

\- Racja.- stwierdził Sherlock.- Ale... cieszę się, że mam szanse to dziś zobaczyć. To naprawdę piękne.  
Spojrzał na jezioro, jak to mówił i John nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że pomyślał: ”tak, jak ty.”  
\- A ty jesteś?- zapytał Sherlock.  
To natychmiast zmieszało Johna i przez straszliwa sekundę był przekonany, że właśnie wypowiedział na głos swą myśl.  
\- Co?  
\- Mam na myśli: zadowolony- wyjaśnił detektyw.- Że tu przyjechaliśmy.  
Nie zauważył jak bardzo tęsknił za tym miejscem aż do dzisiaj, ale równocześnie rozdrapywał stare rany, o których myślał, że się zabliźniły, a znalazł je nadal wrażliwymi.  
Choć ból był tępy i nie podobny do ostrego bólu, który pamiętał.  
\- Przypuszczam, że w jakiś sposób, to był zawsze mój dom.

Sherlock kiwnął głowa.  
\- Ale magia nadal nie jest tak ekscytująca jak walka z przestępcami.- John zażartował, a Sherlock się uśmiechnął. To był uśmiech, który rezerwował na chwile, gdy John bywał zabawny i napełniało to serce Johna radością. Nawet, jeśli obecnie nie była to rzadka okoliczność, to nadal była nie całkiem określona i często łapała go z zaskoczenia. Teraz jednak ten uśmiech sprawiał, że chciał położyć rękę na karku Sherlocka i przyciągnąć jego głowę do pocałunku.  
Detektyw spojrzał na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy i John miał wielka nadzieje, że nic z tego, co myśli, nie objawia się na jego twarzy.  
Próbował utrzymywać twarz bez wyrazu.  
\- C...- pytanie, które chciał zadać, zostało zatrzymane przez usta Sherlocka. To był krótki pocałunek z zamkniętymi ustami, ledwo ich przyciśnięcie, ale tak nagłe i nie oczekiwane, że John sapnął z zaskoczenia, co sprawiło, że Sherlock się oderwał.  
\- Przepraszam.- wypalił, patrząc na wszystko, tylko nie twarz Johna. Przełknął.  
\- Ja nie... przepraszam. Mógłbyś po prostu... proszę, wymaż to z pamięci.  
\- Wymazać to?- powtórzył John z niedowierzaniem. Jego głos brzmiał zabawnie dla niego samego.  
\- To znaczy…- Sherlock powiedział skołowany, ale najwyraźniej nie umiał znaleźć sposobu, by skończyć zdanie, które go niepokoiło.- Nie powinniśmy już iść?- powiedział pospiesznie, zamiast tego.- Poczekam na ciebie w hollu. Jeśli potrzebujesz.  
\- Sherlock.  
John mu przerwał. Złapał go za rękę zanim mógł odejść. Sherlock spojrzał na niego z ostrożnym wyrazem twarzy. Dziwnie przypominało to Johnowi kogoś po raz pierwszy patrzącego nerwowo w oczy Hipogryfa, z niepewnością, jak zwierzę zareaguje. John objął twarz Sherlocka dłońmi i pociągnął go delikatnie w dół. Pocałunek tym razem był niespieszny. Poczuł ustami zaskoczone wciągniecie powietrza Sherlocka i kiedy ich usta się dotknęły ponownie, otwarły się, języki otarły się o siebie nawzajem. Sherlock wypuścił dolna wargę Johna z cichym, mokrym dźwiękiem i oddychali przy swoich ustach przez kilka sekund.  
\- Hmm.- mruknął John a potem:- Smakujesz jak popielniczka.

***

Poszli do Hogsmeade w przyjacielskiej ciszy, bok przy boku, ich ramiona czasem ocierały się o siebie. John uśmiechał się całą drogę do gospody.

***

\- Masz to jeszcze?- Sherlock spytał w drodze powrotnej, jak expres powoli wracał do Londynu.  
\- Hmm?-  
\- Twoja różdżkę.- powiedział Sherlock, „ty idioto” pozostawało niewypowiedziane, ale jasno zasugerowane.  
\- No więc, tak. A co, myślisz, że bym ja wyrzucił? Jest droga, wiesz.  
Na twarzy detektywa pojawił się podekscytowany wyraz, który Johnowi nie podobał się wcale.  
\- Nie dotkniesz mojej różdżki- powiedział szybko.- Poważnie.  
\- Masz ją ze sobą?  
\- Nie.- John skłamał. Sherlock zmrużył oczy, ewidentnie próbując zadecydować, czy mu wierzyć.  
\- Mógłbyś ją wziąć na następną zasadzkę.- zasugerował i John zastanowił się. \- To się nie wydarzy.- stwierdził, potrząsając głowa.  
Sherlock zmarszczył czoło.  
\- Nie masz skrupułów przeciwko noszeniu nielegalnej broni ze sobą. Różdżka byłyby bardziej skuteczna.  
\- NIGDY.- powtórzył John. Sherlock westchnął dramatycznie.  
\- Dobra.- powiedział nadąsanym tonem.- Bądź sobie taki.  
Zatopił się w siedzenie, położył długie nogi na siedzeniu naprzeciwko. John obrócił się do okna i ukrył uśmiech. Po kilku minutach gapienia się na pola w milczeniu, położył dłoń na nodze detektywa.  
\- Dzięki.- powiedział nie patrząc na niego  
\- Nie bądź śmieszny.- odparł Sherlock, ale ścisnął jego dłoń; a kiedy John w końcu zasnął, prawie godzinę później, nadal jej nie puszczał.


End file.
